


The Derek Hale Munch for BDSM Beginners (Friday Night in the Salinger Library, Room 4)

by house_of_lantis



Series: The Derek Hale Munch for BDSM Beginners (Friday Night in the Salinger Library, Room 4) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone told him that college was a time for experimentation and personal growth, the first step towards adulthood and the real world. Stiles Stilinski is a freshman and he leaps into the fire with both feet, drawn in by the sexy and mysterious Derek Hale, who also happens to be the toppiest Dom and also the president of the university’s BDSM club. What began as a healthy curiosity for the kinky and the perverted turns into a journey of self-discovery as Stiles learns about and accepts his kinks and who he wants to teach him to truly submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Derek Hale Munch for BDSM Beginners (Friday Night in the Salinger Library, Room 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Derek Hale, przewodniczący klubu BDSM (piątkowy wieczór w bibliotece im. Salingera, pokój 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638248) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> This is part 1 of a new series. 
> 
> Part 2 "The Briar Rose Club" was written specifically for the 2013 Pod-Together challenge and podficced by jenepod. Part 2 will be available after August 18.
> 
> Rated Mature only for the topic. Sexytimes happen in Part 2 and Part 3.

Stiles loved the Salinger Library; he loved that it was quiet, that the study rooms were comfortable and the chairs plush. He decided during his first weeks on campus that he couldn’t study in his dorm room. His roommate, Vernon Boyd, was an awesome roommate. He was quiet, thoughtful, and neat. They got along okay. Stiles lucked out with Boyd in the roommate lottery; his best friend Scott McCall wasn’t so lucky and was sharing a dorm room with a douche from New York City named Jackson Whittemore who was an Upper East Side “poor little rich boy” bully.

 

But the reason why Stiles couldn’t study in his dorm room was because Boyd met a girl their first month of the semester.

 

Erica Reyes was a beautiful girl, long blonde hair, and pretty much spilling over the top of her low cut shirts. She was loud and ballsy, but sweet and funny, and completely uninhibited. Stiles couldn’t remember the number of times he walked into his room to find her sitting astride Boyd and…bouncing enthusiastically. The fifth time that Stiles walked in on them – _really, like put a necktie on the door or something, dude_ – Erica grinned at him over her shoulder and invited him to join in. Boyd cracked a wide smile and said that he didn’t mind.

 

Stiles backed out of the room and pretty much ran across campus to Scott’s dorm in Steinbeck Hall to crash for the night. This was getting kind of…he didn’t know if he was turned on or scared out of his mind. Probably both. He knew that college was going to be a time to experiment and meet new people, get used to living on his own even though he was always worried about his dad and called him pretty much every day before his first class. He hoped to meet someone who liked him, someone who would want to have sex with him (Stiles was _technically_ still a virgin, but he was sure that he’d gotten to third base with Heather in her parent’s basement at her Halloween party their senior year of high school), and someone he could care about. He was only _slightly_ jealous that Scott had met a girl named Allison Argent, who was at UCBH on a full ride scholarship for Archery, of all things, and Stiles reluctantly but happily gave up his best friend to a girl who was totally perfect for Scott.

 

So he did the gentlemanly thing and gave up his room to Boyd and Erica three nights a week, preferring to study in the Salinger Library until he went back to his room. Boyd promised that he’d make sure to send Erica home by midnight.

 

 _Bro Code_ , you know.

 

Stiles had his headphones on, tapping his pen on the edge of his _Introduction to Sociology_ textbook, trying to keep his eyes open so that he could read through the 113 page reading due before his next class in the morning.

 

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise and a shiver fall down his back. He looked up and startled, nearly falling off his chair, to see a beautiful woman with long brown hair standing over him, her hip leaning against the edge of the table. He ripped the headphones off his head and dropped his book.

 

“Whoa! Like, you know, announce your presence or something.”

 

She smiled at him. “Sorry, sweetie, didn’t mean to scare you. Are you here for the munch?”

 

“What’s a munch?” He said, picking up his book from the floor and setting it on the table.

 

The woman chuckled, throaty and low, leaning down to look at him. “Ohhhh, a newbie. You should stick around, you might learn something.”

 

He didn’t quite know how to take her. She was either flirting with him or just messing with him. Maybe a bit of both. No one who looked like her ever gave Stiles the time of day. She looked like she was a few years older than him, but even dressed in jeans and a tight purple V-neck shirt that showed off her cleavage for maximum impact, he could tell that she was way out of his league.

 

“If you’ve reserved the room, I can take off,” he said, picking up his backpack from the floor.

 

“Stay,” she said, her hand warm and firm on his shoulder. She gave him a squeeze and he blinked, looking up at her. “It’ll be fun. You look like someone who likes to have fun.”

 

“Sure, yeah,” he said, nodding slowly. “I like to have fun.”

 

“I’m Kate.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

Kate grinned. “Stiles?” She sat down in the chair beside him, turning so that she faced him. “How old are you?”

 

“Nineteen.”

 

“You’re a freshman.”

 

“You are correct,” he said, smiling. “Does it show? Do I smell like a freshman?”

 

Kate cocked her head and looked at him.  “You’re sweet, Stiles. I think you—“

 

If someone asked him what Kate said to him right then, Stiles wouldn’t have been able to say. Because he was looking at one of the most attractive guys he’d ever seen walking into the meeting room. Stiles opened his mouth and blinked a few times – tall, his dark gray Henley fit perfectly and defined every single muscle he had in his body, dark hair, neatly trimmed 5 o’clock shadow on his face, intense eyes, thick eyebrows, and a scowl on his lips.

 

Kate looked over her shoulder and smirked, then turned to Stiles. “He is quite the specimen, isn’t he? Don’t you just want to lick him?”

 

 _Ohmygod yes_ , Stiles thought, licking his lips and sitting up straight in his chair. “Hey, man.”

 

“Leave him alone, Kate,” he said, glaring at her.

 

“Now, now, Derek, I’m just talking to Stiles here; he’s interested in the munch.”

 

Stiles watched as Derek and Kate seemed to have a silent argument; Derek narrowed his eyes, his lips formed into a sneer; Kate raised her eyebrow, smirk firmly in place. There was a lot of hate eye-fucking between them.

 

“Actually, I don’t know what a munch is exactly but I totally want to stay,” Stiles said, trying to cut through some of the tension in the room.

 

Derek flicked his eyes to him. “You don’t know what we’re meeting about and you want to stay?”

 

“Sure, why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do; and besides, college is a time of discovery and trying new things, right? So what’s a munch? Is that a foodies club or something?”

 

Kate chuckled and looked over at Derek. “Why don’t you explain, baby?”

 

“Don’t call be baby,” he growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He turned his attention on Stiles. “This is a BDSM munch; a munch is a meeting where people who are new to BDSM come and talk to experienced community members.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth. “You mean, you guys are going to have BDSM sex?”

 

“What part of ‘talk to experienced community members’ didn’t make sense to you?”

 

“Oh. Oh, yeah, that’s….that’s cool, man. I’m totally in.”

 

Kate clapped her hands and stood up. “Great, everything is settled then.”

 

Derek ignored her and looked at Stiles again. “How old are you? There’s an age limit to be part of the munch.”

 

“Nineteen.”

 

“Are you going to ask the kid for ID, Derek?” Kate said, tossing her hair off her shoulder. “He’s old enough to play if he wants.”

 

Stiles wondered if this was like when you were a kid and had to watch your parents fight. He knew that there was something Derek and Kate didn’t say, but Stiles could tell just from their manner and their tone of voice that something terrible happened between them – maybe a bad break up – and neither were quite over it.

 

“Is this like legal? I mean, for school?”

 

Derek sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Yes, we’re a legitimate club, school sanctioned.”

 

“Wow,” Stiles said, raising his eyebrows and nodding slowly. “UCBH has an official BDSM club. That’s awesome!”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Stiles’s enthusiasm. Kate chuckled, throaty and low, walking behind Derek. Stiles watched as she looked Derek over, her eyes moving down the length of his back to drop to his ass. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek probably had an ass that was worth looking over. He looked up to see Derek staring at him with a betrayed expression on his face and Stiles quickly looked away, grateful for the people who walked into the room.

 

“Is this the, uh, munch?” The girl asked as she popped her head into the room.

 

“Yes, come in,” Derek commanded, waving her inside.

 

Stiles blinked, stroking his face with his hand. The girl walked in with four others and Stiles greeted them politely as they found seats around the table. A few minutes later, a cheerful guy with the biggest dimples walked in, holding the door open for the five people who followed him inside.

 

“Hey Derek. Kate. I found some stragglers,” he said, setting his backpack on the floor. He looked at everyone in the room and Stiles smiled up at him with his most winning smile. The guy with dimples raised his eyebrows as he took a seat at the end of the table, away from Stiles.

 

A few more people walked in and Stiles was pleased to see a nice mixture of guys and girls; a tall lanky guy with curly dark blond hair walked into the room, walking right for Derek and giving him a hug. Stiles watched in surprise as Derek returned the hug and patted him on his back. Stiles didn’t figure Derek as a guy who hugged on the regular so the curly blond must be someone close to him.

 

“Looks like we’re all here,” the guy with the dimples said, nodding to Derek.

 

“All right, let’s get started,” Derek said, nodding to the room. He walked to the front of the room and stared out at the twenty or so people sitting and standing around the room.

 

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at his arms, thick with muscle but not overdosed with steroids. If Stiles touched him, he’d feel nothing but smooth skin and strength. Derek looked like the type of guy who spent more time in the gym than in a classroom. Stiles ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth, watching as Derek looked around the room, oozing alpha male vibes as he made eye contact with everyone. Stiles grinned, waiting for his turn and when Derek turned to look at him, he had to stifle his urge to stick his tongue at the exasperated eye roll Derek gave him.  

 

“I’m Derek Hale, president of the UCBH BDSM club. Thanks for coming to the munch. We’re all here to talk about BDSM – bondage dominance sadomasochism,” he said, looking around. Stiles hid his grin behind his hand, watching as various people seemed to shrink in their seats from the Derek Hale stare.

 

“Whatever reason brought you here, it’s okay to want what you want and to like that you want it. It’s good to accept this part of yourself. It’s okay to own your kink.”  

 

The people in the room chuckled and Stiles was surprised to see a small smile crack on Derek’s face. The dude was unreal – no one should be that good looking. But Stiles was pleased to see that Derek was relaxing a little now and that the soft laughter broke the tension in the room.

 

“We’re kinky and we’re pervs, it’s no big deal. That’s why we’re all here,” he said, turning solemn again. “Before we get started, I’m just going to have all of the officers of the club introduce themselves and we can talk about what you want to know. Kate.”

 

“Thanks, sweetie.” Derek glared at the beautiful brunette as she smirked back at him. “I’m Kate Argent, Vice President, and a Domme. That’s with a ‘m-e’ at the end, boys and girls.”

 

“Danny Mahealani, I’m the club’s Treasurer, and I’m a Dom and a top, but I’ll switch for the right person,” the guy with the dimples said, waving to everyone in the room and then looking over at Stiles to wink at him. Stiles was caught off guard and he had to check behind him to make sure that Danny had winked at him. He grinned as Danny chuckled, cheeks dimpling. Stiles thought he was very pretty, all wide eyes and tanned skin. He was pretty buff, too, his green tee-shirt fit perfectly, defining his pecs and the muscles in his upper arms.

 

_Unbelievable, was everyone in this club fucking gorgeous?_

Stiles wasn’t built like them. He was a runner and he burned through calories fast because of his high metabolism. Maybe he should hit the gym more and start lifting weights. He tugged at his hoodie self-consciously, rubbing his chest with his hand.

 

Derek nodded his thanks to Danny. “We don’t currently have a club Secretary as Liam graduated in May—“

 

“I’ll be Secretary,” Stiles blurted out, his eyes widening at his own boldness.

 

Derek stared at him. “Only members of the club can run for office.”

 

“I’ll sponsor him for club membership,” Kate said, a small smirk on her lips.

 

“You can’t sponsor him, you don’t even know him. He could be one of those idiots who come to our meetings and make derogatory statements to try and get us shut down,” Derek said, eyebrows nearly pressed together as his frown deepened.

 

“I’m not an asshole and I’m not going to do say anything to try and shut you guys down,” he said, annoyed. It was ridiculous; did Derek’s eyebrows have their own zip code? “Also: paranoid much, dude?”

 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said, letting out a deeply disgruntled sounding sigh. “Let the record show that the Vice President has sponsored…what’s your name again?”

 

“Stiles Stilinski.”

 

“Your…” Derek made a disbelieving sound. “Your name is Stiles Stilinski?”

 

He winked at Derek. “Maybe one day, if you’re a good boy, I’ll tell you what my real name is, big guy.”

 

Derek pressed his lips together into a thin line. He paused for a long time and Stiles wondered if Derek was counting to ten in his head. “The Vice President has sponsored Stiles Stilinski to be a member of the club. All in favor?”

 

Silence.

 

Stiles stared at the people in the room. “Really?” Everyone laughed, looking at him. “Come on, people, I swear I got this. I know I’m a lowly freshman and everything, but I am totally cool with all of the kinky sex stuff.”

 

Derek huffed. “Kinky sex _stuff_.”

 

“Awww, come on, Derek, give him a chance,” Kate said, her husky voice full of amusement. She flicked her eyes over Stiles, looking him up and down. “We need fresh meat in our ranks.”

 

“Fresh—fresh meat? Ohmygod.”

 

Danny chuckled. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you without your consent.”

 

“Look,” he said, getting out of his chair and standing up. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m 19-years old, I think I’m probably a top—Dom—whatever.” The people in the room gave him doubtful glances. “Okay, I admit that this is new to me but I’m serious, I want to join. I’m going to be criminology major and I think I’m going to minor in folklore literature—“  

 

“I like him. I’ll vote him in,” the young man with the curly dark blond hair said, smiling at Stiles. “Aye.”

 

“Yes! I got an Aye!” Stiles held his hand up in the air as the dark blond grinned, raising his hand. Stiles gave him a high five. “Dude, I don’t know your name but thank you!”

 

“I’m Isaac,” he said, laughing.

 

“Thank you, Isaac. So, is that it? Am I in? I’m Secretary now?”

 

“Hold your horses. You need at least two Ayes and I still have to approve your membership,” Derek told him, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Come on, Danny, do it,” Isaac said, giving him a small smile. “I like him. Please?”

 

Danny looked at Stiles and then looked at Derek, lips curling in a mischievous smile. “Aye.”

 

“Thank you, Danny! That’s two! You said two!” Stiles said, hopping on the balls of his feet in front of Derek, who wasn’t looking all that impressed with his enthusiasm. “Come on, Derek, please? Please! Pretty please? Please please please _please_!”

 

“Derek, look at him beg,” Kate said, laughing. “Think of all the opportunities we’ll have teaching him how to beg properly.”

 

“I know I’m going to regret this—“

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I’m in the club! I’m Secretary!” Stiles said, raising his arms into the air.

 

Derek exhaled deeply and pressed his hand over his eyes. “No, Stiles; I’ll approve your membership to the club—“

 

“Derek, I’d be a great Secretary,” he said, scoffing at Derek’s reluctance.

 

“I’m sure that may be true, but no, you’re not ready—“

 

“How hard can it be?”

 

Derek took a deep breath. “I said no, Stiles.”

 

“But—“

 

“No means no.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Derek made him close it. He sat down in his chair and made a face as Kate and Danny gave him matching grinning looks.

 

Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment and then turned to everyone in the room. “No means no. It doesn’t matter what you’re doing; how close you are to coming; what **you** think the other person needs or wants – none of that matters when your partner says no, it’s a no. Period. One of the rules of the club and the scene is that when you mean no, say no. If your kink is saying no, then you’ll want to be especially careful negotiating that with your scene partner. Use safe words. Does anyone know what a safe word is?”

 

Stiles watched as a pretty redhead raised her hand. Derek motioned to her.

 

“It’s a word that you say to stop something that you don’t like,” she said, softly.

 

“Exactly. People assume that only subs have a safe word, but doms have them, too. Communication is the most important thing in every BDSM relationship, whether it’s just for a scene or for something more long term,” Derek said, looking at everyone in the room.

 

Stiles raised his hand and waited patiently for Derek to acknowledge him. Derek took a deep breath and nodded to him. “Why would a dom have a safe word? Doesn’t the dom control everything?”

 

“Sometimes a scene can get so intense that the dom has to safe word out,” Danny said, looking over at him. “I’ll give you an example…you and your dom are in a scene and it’s knife play. You’re tied up and you’re scared and you love it; all the adrenaline and the hormones are pumping through your system and you go into subspace. Your dom accidentally cuts you and neither of you are into blood play or you didn’t negotiate ahead of time that bloodplay was okay. If you were aware, you’d safe word out, but you can’t because you’re in subspace. So your dom safe words out, ends the scene, makes sure that you’re okay and takes care of the cut. The dom may be in control of the scene, but it’s all based on the limits that you’ve set with them beforehand.”

 

Derek nodded. “Thank you, Danny, that’s a really good example. And accidents can happen. No one is perfect – and in the heat of the moment, something can happen. A good dom remembers the limits that you’ve negotiated and knows when to end the scene to make sure that everyone is physically and psychologically okay.”

 

“That’s pretty intense,” Stiles murmured, stroking his fingertip across his lip.

 

“It can be, with the right person,” Kate said, winking at him.

 

Another young woman raised her hand. “So…a sub is…a slave? They’re just the plaything of doms?”

 

Stiles noticed that several members smiled and chuckled around the room. Derek grinned and shook his head. “Only if that’s what the sub wants. Everything is negotiated to be safe and consensual.” He paused and looked at Isaac, waving him up. “We’ll do a demo of a negotiation.”

 

Isaac jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Derek. “Hey, sexy thang.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and grinned. “Hi slut, get on your knees and suck my cock.”

 

Several people gasped and Stiles sat up straighter in his chair, his mouth hanging open. _Yes, oh yes,_ he wanted to see a demonstration of that.

 

Isaac laughed. “Not even, man; that’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.”

 

“On your knees. Now.” Derek growled at him.

 

“No, I don’t want to play with you,” Isaac said, shaking his head and taking a step away from Derek.

 

Derek grinned at Isaac and turned to the people in the room. “Rule number one, don’t be a douchebag. No one wants to play with a jackass.”

 

Everyone laughed and Stiles grinned, biting his lip.

 

“Just because Isaac is a sub and a bottom doesn’t mean that he’s powerless. It doesn’t mean that I or anyone else can just walk up to him and call him a slut and demand services. That’s not how this works. Everything you want has to be negotiated up front. We want to do something so that we both get off,” Derek said, patting Isaac’s back gently. “Now, we’ll show you how people should negotiate play.”

 

He took a deep breath and looked at Isaac. “I’m Derek, I top exclusively, I’d like to play with you.”

 

Isaac cocked his head and gave Derek a long look over, a playful grin on his lips. “What kind of play are you looking for?”

 

“I want to tie you up, flog you, and if you want sex, I’ll jerk you off.”

 

“Ohmygod, yes, I’m into that.”

 

Stiles bit his lip hard. _Ohmygod, he might be into that as well._

 

Derek nodded. “What’s your safe word?”

 

Isaac licked his lips, tilting his chin up and meeting Derek’s gaze. “I don’t need one. I have a really high pain tolerance so I can handle anything you can dish out, hot stuff.”

 

Derek frowned. “I like playmates who have safe words and play safely.”

 

“My safe word is red to stop and yellow to pause and talk,” Isaac said, softly.

 

“My safe word is Alpha.” He took a step closer, looking into Isaac’s eyes. “I don’t like to be called Master or Sir. I like it when my subs call me by my first name.”

 

“Yes, Derek,” Isaac murmured, eyes lowered and cheeks flushed. Stiles could see that Isaac was hard under his long shorts.

 

Stiles fanned himself with his hand. _Did it just get a hundred degrees hotter in the room?_ He looked around to see several people giving Derek and Isaac longing looks.

 

“And that’s a proper way to negotiate a scene,” Derek said, looking at the room. Stiles joined in when everyone in the room started to clap their hands.

 

“Such a tease,” Isaac complained, laughing softly was he returned to his seat.

 

Derek laughed and Stiles was surprised by how _pretty_ it sounded. “Now, let’s talk about The Briar Rose Club.”


End file.
